Cul de sac Alien invasion
Cul de sac Alien invasion is a first-person shooter that has weapons from Halo Reach. You take control of the eds and the kids. Eddy finds an armory loaded with weapons used by the United Nations Space Command (UNSC), Jimmy predicts that the Aliens from "The Eds are coming, the eds are coming" will return, not for the brains, for conquest, and the biggest threat of their conquest lies in Peach Creek. When the Aliens attacked, the kids saw alien scouts looking for something, or someone! The eds found out what they were looking for, and possibliy Peach Creek's last hope. They were looking for Edd, secretly, he's a Spartan and Peach Creek's last hope. Levels These are the levels for The campaign mode. Level 1, the Weapons locker and Jimmy's prediction Eddy was at Edd's place when, he accidently stumbles into a hidden weapon locker. The player controls Eddy to get him out of there, after escaping, he finds the kids gathered around Jimmy, predicting that the aliens from " The Eds are coming, the eds are coming" will return for conquest. The player now controls Jimmy to find the answers. Then Alien scouts arrive looking for something, Kevin suggests someone. Level 2, Last hope The player controls Kevin, to follow the alien scouts. While following those scouts, a single bullet shot killed 3 scouts, Kevin saw the shooter, and the alien scouts saw him. Then that same shooter, popped outta nowhere (holding dual-wielded weapons) and killed the scouts. Kevin only saw the moves of the soldier, and how he vanished. Kevin came back and told everyone about the unique soldier, it was compared to the weapon locker, underneath Edd's garage. They quickly found out the identity of the soldier as Edd, and called him their "Last hope." Ed wanted to see Edd's weapon locker, so back to Edd's place! Level 3, Return to the weapon stash The player controls Ed, as he follows Eddy to the secret weapons locker. As they found the stash, they see Edd loading up, not knowing they found him. He went invisible and vanished, without a trace, Ed and Eddy saw the lift go up, Ed found an identification card, it shows that, Edd is Spartan-545, an urban Super soldier. Ed and Eddy needed to go tell the others at once! Level 4, The hanger The kids have been captured by the Aliens, and imprisoned aboard their ship, The player now controls Edd, as he finds a way to the Alien ship. He discovers an underground hanger, That his father never told him about, he finds a Falcon transport copter and adds a cloaking device on it. Before take off, Ed and Eddy finds him there and offers to help. Level 5, The rescue With Ed and Eddy on the turrets, the player still controls Edd, as he pilots the Falcon, avoiding patrol fighters, radar, and the Alien ships AA guns. Once they land, Edd will find the prison cells and free his captured friends, while Ed and Eddy plant explosives on the ship's Radar station, Comms array, and AA guns for a clean escape. First, the player will control Edd, for a fight to the prison hold, after Edd frees the kids, the player controls Ed and Eddy (if co-op), as they set charges on the Comms array, Radar station, and AA guns. After Ed and Eddy destroy them, they have to fight back to the Rendevous point, to meet up with Edd and the others. Level 6, The escape Everyone was on the Falcon, and Ed and Eddy were back on the Falcon's turrets. After escaping the Alien Hanger, they sent a pursuit team, after them. The player takes control of Ed and Eddy (if co-op) as they fire EMP Grenades at the pursuing fighters. During the pursuit, Edd turned the Falcon and flew backwards, firing a chain gun, destroying all the fighters, and escaping, but one of the fighters KO'd the radar. Level 7, the Trailer Park As the Falcon's radar was knocked out, they landed in the trailer park, accidently distrubing the Kanker sisters, now stealth is what matters now. Avoid kanker shadows, if a shadow gets close Edd will go invisible, and sneak past them, keep stealthy until Edd and the Crew make it out of the trailer park. Level 8, The Battle After the daring rescue, the kids found marine suits, and wanted to try them on. All marine suits fit perfectly, and offered to help out. The player takes control of Rolf as he departs in a Falcon, along with Kevin, Jonny, and Sarah. The aliens have set up an anti-air battery and Edd wants it gone. Rolf's team will land and will find an intact Scorpion tank. The tank's firepower is strong enough to take down an alien AA gun, with a couple of hits. Rolf found a Tank, and boarded it Kevin was on the turret, while Jonny and Sarah ride on the side of the tank. The AA gun was in sight, Jonny had a Sniper rifle, while Sarah uses a rocket launcher to deal with the patrol fighters. Rolf's team has to take out that AA gun, Edd's longsword squadron is inbound, and they can't attack the ship, while taking AA fire. Rolf fires the Scorpion's main cannon at the AA gun, damaged it pretty hard too, a couple more hits took it down. The player now switches to Edd's longsword squadron in an attack on the Alien ship. The squadron had to fly into the ship, to find the ships power source and destroy it. Ed and Eddy were Edd's wingmen, which means the player can order the wingmen to attack or defend. Ed and Eddy damaged the ship's sheild control, which opened the tunnel. Edd flies into the tunnel, and finds the reactor, but there are 2 components, so Nazz flew into the opposite tunnel and attacked the reactor at the same time, and escaped. But in the victory party a new contact appeared, a cloaked Alien Super Destroyer. Level 9: The Assualt Edd and the rest of the team took cover in a cave near the swimming hole, Nazz had an idea on, how to destroy the Super Destroyer. The team were wondering what was going on, Nazz used Ed's knife to draw out a plan. The plan is a slipspace bomb, Edd worked on using a slipspace drive as an explosive, and assigned Ed, Jonny, and Rolf to carry out the slipspace bomb, and Orbital transport are two Sabre fighters, and a Phantom dropship, loaded with the bomb. The player controls Ed, as they head for the hanger, it turns out that the aliens found the hanger, but the automated defenses were online. Once made it to the Sabres and the Phantom, Ed, Rolf, and Jonny will arm up with some ODST armor, Ed and Jonny boarded the Sabres, while Rolf escorts the bomb. Edd radioed Ed and Jonny's sabres for a flagged ship, a small Alien cruiser. The player still controls Ed as he helps Jonny destroy the Cruiser's engines, and suddenly, Alien fighter squadrons coming back from patrol started attacking, but they were destroyed. Ed and Jonny have to land on the topside landing pad, and take down the communications, so the ailens won't warn that Super Destroyer, what they're up to. Then head for the hanger for a rendevous with Rolf, Ed will have to lower the hanger shields to let Rolf's Phantom into the ship. Edd informed the team that the cruiser's refueling run with the Super Destroyer has t o be intiated manually. Rolf will have to stay with the bomb, While Jonny keeps an eye out for security. Ed will have to go alone and activate the refueling sequence, once Ed reaches the bridge and activates the ship's refueling sequence, Rolf and Jonny need backup. When Ed reaches the hanger, he needs to help Rolf and Jonny on defending the Phantom's engines and main turrets. After the last enemy is killed, Rolf will unload the bomb, arm the timer and fly the Phantom out of the hanger. Now it's a race for survival, Ed and Jonny have 10 minutes to get back to the Sabres before the bomb fires. At the last minute, Ed and Jonny boarded their Sabres and cleared the bomb's firing range destroying both the cruiser and the Super Destroyer. Rolf radioed them and said, "Lets go home." Level 10: The Ambush Edd knew they would succedd in destroying the Super Destroyer, now a distress call was coming in from the Lemon Brook gag factory. The player controls Edd, as Rolf drops him off at the factory, Eddy's brother sent the signal, and surprisingly Eddy's brother had one more person named John. When he retrieved them from the rubble, a whole mess of aliens appeared and Eddy's brother replied, "It's an Ambush! The player controls Eddy's brother as they head for the extraction point, and signal Rolf's Pelican dropship. Level 11: The final battle The big score lies with driving the aliens off of earth. Peach Creek will rise and fight the onslaught, and will determine Edd-545's fate. The player controls Edd as he fights the aliens and helps his friends. Eddy will corodinate and tell Edd that a Scorpion tank is in the vicinity. Edd, along with Ed, Nazz, and Rolf will get to to the Scorpion, and fight off the remaining aliens. John will arrive with his Sabre squadron and destroy any ground and air forces, Edd will be able to set a dropship to self-destruct and fly it into the mothership. Once, Edd flies it in, he has a 5 minute timer, he jumps out and says, "This is gonna hurt." then he remembered the jet-pack. Once he was away from the mothership in freefall, he activated the jet-pack and floated down safety. As the mothership exploded, Edd passed out. Endings If obtained jet-pack: Edd will jump out the hanger door once he set the dropship bomb, and will wake up in the pile of rubble from the mothership, and Nazz hugs him seeing that he's okay. Edd gets a medal pinned on to his armor, and so does the others. Didn't obtain jet-pack: Edd will fight through the ship and finds a lifepod, launches it and ends up in the Lemon Brook Jr. high football field. Peach Creek lists him as Missing in Action, they forge a statue in his honor as the bravest SPARTAN ever. Edd is still Alive, but in Lemon Brook. Sequel Edd-545 returns in Cul-de-sac Alien Invaison 2: The Return, and battles newer aliens and battles in Lemon Brook, and the deserted planet, Mars. Joined up by his friends, he finds out the true culprets behind the invaison, it's top secret. Edd flies a prototype armored suit for extra mobility, to escort his friends to Mars, Nazz gets captured by the aliens, and the apperance of Edzilla. Category:Games Category:Crossovers